Ogre
Ogres (鬼, Oni; lit. "demon" or "ogre") are a race that take care of Other World in Dragon Ball Z. King Yemma is the head of all Ogres, and he also decides which souls go to Hell and which go to Heaven. Overview Most Ogres are blue or red, have black hair, one horn or two, and dress smartly, wearing a shirt and a tie. They appear throughout Dragon Ball Z, usually whenever his boss, King Yemma, is seen. They are also seen in the Dragon Ball Z movie, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and in Dragon Ball GT, in the Super 17 Saga, where Goku is trapped in Hell, and in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", where Goku visits Piccolo in Hell. Ogres do not lie, because King Yemma severely punishes them for it ("will tear my tongue off" in original Japanese, "will be very unhappy" in FUNimation Dub).Dragon Ball Z episode 13, "Goz and Mez" In the Japanese version Ogres often speak in weird ways, adding unnecessary signature sounds at the end of each sentence. Known Ogres Ogre leading and guiding souls The first Ogre that is shown in the anime is a blue guy in white shirt and a tie, guiding the line of dead souls with a megaphone. This will be a recurring image of Other World. This ogre is also seen in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. King Yemma King Yemma is the boss of all Ogres, who judges the dead. In the English anime, his name is King Yemma. He is based on the Hindu deity Yama. A line of souls leads to his office where he decides whether a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. Compared to the other Ogres, he is of a different color, he wears a beard, he has two horns and a helmet (it is unclear whether the horns are his own or belong to the helm), and he is colossal in size: his mahogany desk is at least three times taller than Goku, who is able to fit in one drawer. King Yemma is strong enough to stay in control in any situation and can easily overpower Raditz. Later in the series, when the power of the villains increases, this becomes less impressive. King Yemma later makes a few cameo appearances in Dragon Ball GT, such as when he sent Piccolo to Hell during the Super 17 Saga, and also appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, where he is trapped in his office by Janemba by a barrier that Pikkon slowly destroys while Goku and Vegeta fight the monster. The Guide When King Yemma agrees to send Goku on Snake Way, he provides him with a guide who takes him to the start of the road. The guide seems to be more intelligent and knowledgeable than most of the other Ogres, wears glasses and has two horns instead of one. His exact function in Other World is unknown, but later (in episode "Day 1") he meets Fortuneteller Baba and gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). He is seen again in the Majin Buu Saga at the Check-In Station after Goku discovers that Gohan wasn't killed, and in the Kid Buu Saga as he watches the battle against Kid Buu with King Yemma. The guide speaks with adding はい (hai, literally "yes" or "indeed") to each sentence. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. He also appears on the map screen in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. The Sweeper The Sweeper''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 Ogre is first seen when Goku is running along Snake Way, and he meets this Ogre driving a cleaning machine along Snake Way. The Sweeper asks Goku if he wants to hop on the back and get a lift with him. Goku obliges and falls asleep. However, when the cleaning machine hits a bump on Snake Way Goku is thrown off of the machine and off of Snake Way. The Sweeper takes no notice to this. He is seen again a couple of episodes later when Goku is back on Snake Way and runs past him. The Sweeper notes that he looks familiar, and since he was not looking at where he was going, crashes off Snakeway. The Sweeper speaks with adding おに (''oni) to each sentence. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Goz and Mez Goz and Mez are two watch-keepers of Hell. Goz is the second strongest Ogre after King Yemma, and Mez is the second fastest Ogre after King Yemma. Mez looks just like the guide Ogre, but his skin is red and he is much more buff (but still wears glasses). They wear t-shirts with "HELL" label on them in matching color. In the Ocean Group Dub edited version, the 'HELL' label is airbrushed into reading 'HFIL', which additionally is worked into the plot of the episode as being an acronym for "Home for Infinite Losers". Very much like the Sweeper oni, Goz and Mez speak with おに (oni) in every phrase. Goz resembles Man-Wolf's human form, while Mez resembles "Hero" (the human body Kami used at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament). Saike In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, a teenage Ogre named Saike was careless while working the Spirit Laundry Machine (distracted by his death metal music) and forgot to change its tank. The tank overflowed and Saike was surrounded by thousands of years of spiritual waste. The purplish-gray smoke mutated his body, and turned him into the demon Janemba. At the end of the film, after Janemba was hit with Gogeta's Stardust Breaker, he transformed back into the teenage Saike, who ran away frightened. Saike has red skin and two horns. Another Ogre appears in Fusion Reborn, though he is not named (Saike called him "pop" dad). This Ogre is the only witness to Saike's transformation into Janemba, and rushes to tell King Yemma, though he is covered in crystal en route. This Ogre has blue skin and one horn on top of his head. Trivia *Only one female ogre appears in the series; she is an air hostess that can be seen in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". *Oolong used to take the form of a giant ogre to terrorize people at Aru Village. Gallery References Category:Races Category:Demons Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes